The joints of a human body are subject to substantial stresses, and as people age, one or more components of a joint may function less effectively than when they were younger. Injury and disease can also adversely affect the function of joint components. Accordingly, it is increasingly common to replace natural joint components, or an entire joint, with prosthetic ones when the natural joints wear out or no longer function properly. Examples of natural joints being repaired or replaced with prosthetic components include hip, knee, elbow, and shoulder joints.
The implant materials used to fabricate prosthetic components need to possess certain mechanical and chemical properties in order to function and exist in contact with the biological tissue of a living organism. For example, these materials should possess the appropriate mechanical/chemical properties so they do not induce undesirable reactions in the body such as blood clotting, tissue death, tumor formation, allergic reaction, foreign body reaction (rejection), and/or inflammatory reaction. In addition, these materials should posses the appropriate strength, elasticity, permeability, and flexibility in order for the prosthetic component to function properly. Moreover, it is desirable that these materials (i) sterilize easily and (ii) substantially maintain their physical properties during the time the prosthetic component remains in contact with the biological tissue. Various polymeric materials satisfy one or more of the above discussed mechanical/chemical properties.
Accordingly, a number of prosthetic components for implantation in the body of an animal are constructed from, or include, a polymeric material. Therefore, enhancing or improving one or more characteristics of a polymeric material for use in a prosthetic implant is desirable.